Miku Kohinata
Miku Kohinata is one of the supporting characters in the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. She is Hibiki's best friend and partner, who shares a dorm with her at their school. Biography Miku was Hibiki's best friend ever since childhood. She remained by Hibiki's side even after the disastrous Zwei Wing concert, in which Hibiki was labeled a monster and a murderer for being the only survivor, and dealt with a very bad fallout at home. She is in love with Hibiki, but finds it hard to communicate her feelings, especially when Hibiki first starts getting involved in fighting the Noise. She was originally very hurt by Hibiki hiding her powers from her, but later came around and supported Hibiki and the others, although she still wishes to keep her from fighting. Personality and Abilities Use this section to give details about the character's personality and abilities. Personality Miku is helpful and cheery, but constantly worries about Hibiki due to the danger she frequently finds herself in as a Symphogear user. She has a hidden possessive streak towards Hibiki, borne out of a desire not to see Hibiki get hurt, which was exploited along with her desire for Hibiki not to fight anymore to transform Miku into a Symphogear user herself; even so, Miku does all her best to support Hibiki and encourages her to fight for what she believes in and help others, even if it's born of selfish desire, and so Miku works hard to make sure that Hibiki has a warm place to come home to. In AXZ, it is revealed that years before the series, Miku had difficulty considering other people's feelings in general. She only cared about getting ahead of others and winning, and saw others as her rivals, wishing not to "see them from behind", like in her track-and-field races. However, Miku made an exception for Hibiki, with her hiding her pain behind a smile and her constant reckless helping of others despite the bullying she was suffering at the time. This led to Miku quitting track field upon transferring to Lydian upon the realization that she wanted to walk side-by-side with Hibiki, and taking up learning the piano as a way of expressing the inner feelings that Miku finds so hard to communicate Powers and Abilities Activation Song Rei Shénshòujìng rei zizzl Abilities Miku briefly possessed the Relic Shénshòujìng, which she was forcibly harmonized with through use of the LiNKER drug. When used as a Symphogear, the Shénshòujìng forms armor themed after a Chinese dress with hakama pants. It can be thought of as a "relic slayer"-type Symphogear, as the light produced by its attacks will erase any relic that it touches. The Shénshòujìng is not immune to this effect, so it will destroy itself if struck by its own beams. While superb at destroying other relics, because of the unusual light-based nature of its attacks a simple mirror is enough to completely defeat the Shénshòujìng despite its overwhelming power. The Armed Gear of this Symphogear is a large metallic bat resembling the closed form of a folding fan, which like all Armed Gears can transform into alternate forms. The tip of the fan features a small circular mirror. In addition to this, the Shénshòujìng can attack using the pair of whip-like cables attached to its back. Unlike most Symphogears, the Shénshòujìng can fly without needing to access its X-Drive, and indeed it is the only Symphogear never to utilize X-Drive, Ignite Module or its Superb Song. Trivia *She used to be on the track team in junior high. *Miku's battle song genre is techno/darkwave. *The Shénshòujìng is based off a Chinese artifact, so attacks and terminology related to it are in Chinese. *Miku is 15 in Season 1 and Season 2, making her 13 during the Zwei Wing concert. *Miku knew about Zwei Wing before Hibiki, and introduced her to the duo. *She, Kanade and Maria use "zizzl" in their activation songs which is theorized to translate as "lust" or "curse". *Miku's Gear design has a strong Eastern theme, accentuated by hakama-like leg gear. *Miku possessed a Symphogear for the shortest time period out of any Gear user. *Miku is the only user who got her transformation scene in the Blu-ray master but not in the TV anime. *In the last episode of Season 1, in an attempt to divert Noise away from her friends, Miku started running away, getting the Noise to chase her instead of her friends. She ran for at least an hour at full speed, before becoming too exhausted to move. Even though she used to be on a track team, this superhuman stamina is still an amazing feat. *In OVA of Symphogear G, it is mentioned that the lyrics of all Insert Songs sang during fights are actually the subconscious thoughts of the singers. With this in mind, Miku's lyrics consists of "I won't ever give an inch, I won't let you grow farther/I love you this much, hey...I really love you", which embarrassed her greatly upon realization. *In the last episode of Season 2, Miku is seen running full speed on sand, and throwing Solomon's Cane high up in the sky to seal the gate to the Treasury of Babylon (which is estimated to be at least 100 meters above ground). When compounded with the fact that she outran a Noise for as long as a few hours, it would seem that despite being a normal human, Miku can perform superhuman feats. *In an interview with their voice actors, Hibiki and Miku are like a married couple. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Occasional Action Heroes Category:Supporting Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Protectors Category:Minor Heroes Category:Symphogear Heroes